Wounded Pride
by Theresa471
Summary: Continued story of Loksat and his organization trying to protect his drug shipment with Castle and Beckett very much d into it a trail of dead bodies having to been investigating the trail of the drug shipment from overseas.
1. Chapter 1

Part four "WOUNDED PRIDE" Sequel to "The Domino's Are Falling!"

Hawley and Alexis were still trying to access the computer disk that was up loaded, when Andrew Anderson had asked them to help him find his wife and the twenty million dollars for the off shore account.

It was some time later, after finding out about the shooting and Esposito, Hawley was some what able to bring up other information that involved Beckett's recent case with Loksat and his drug shipments on the east coast totally more then twenty million dollars!

She just could not believe that Andrew Anderson was some what tied in to the drugs and at a long shot, as well with Richard Castle for when he disappeared over a year ago.

Alexis was on an errand when Hawley called Castle to ask him about his friend Andrew. Castle was still in the hospital with his wife Beckett visiting Esposito after being shot down in the police headquarters garage.

Castle answered his phone while Kate was getting him something to drink after a long day."Castle!"

"This is Hawley at your P. , I am currently working on a new case, do you happen to know a friend of yours name Andrew Anderson?" she said to him.

"No"! Why? He replied.

"Andrew said he's an old college chum of yours from way back, and wanted you and your P.i. to help him find his wife Andrea and the money from a off shore account." she replies.

"Sorry Hawley I don't know him at all!" It was at this point Kate Beckett came back into the visiting room with coffee and other items from the cafternia.

"Castle when you get the chance can you come to your office and just check it out, until we find out in what is going on?"

He hangs up the phone to see that his wife had a look knowing full well that something was not right at the moment.

"What is going on Castle?" Moving closer to her husband.

"Actually Kate I have no idea at the moment!" Come on lets go and find out." They take the coffee and other items with them getting into his red camaro. Some four cars behind, two men are watching them leave the hospital garage ground level, after visiting Sergeant Esposito, who is now in stable condition after the shooting.

One of Loksat's men calls him directly to let him know that they will be following them until further notice.

Castle's red car was pulling out of the garage, when a call was coming in on Beckett's cell. The caller I.D. was the same as before.

She answers the phone while Castle was driving and noticing a black sudan behind him a little back in the local traffic.

"Beckett!" She listens to the caller telling her that she has a tail on them moving in traffic." As Rita was watching from a roof top with special binoculars to see far, she was with another person working with her at the moment.

"I understand!" She hangs up. "Castle move it quickly, we have a tail on us!" When she starts to just about repeat herself when Castle pushes the pedal to speed up faster, in and around the local traffic trying to lose who ever was trying to tail them in the first place.

Beckett calls to see if detective Ryan was in the area to find out just what is going on. Ryan answers his cell right away as he is driving alone at the moment near Castle's P. ."

"Look Ryan see if you can meet us at his office?" ,Maybe you catch them in the act!" She said.

Just when Castle and Beckett arrived they were able to find a parking space in the front of the building. Ryan was just coming up from behind them to see if he could find anybody. It was at this point the black sadan speeded off into another area to get away from getting caught.

Ryan decided to look around further, as he would let them know in what he finds. He tells them that he will call later once he gets back to the precinct to write up a quick report with his partner currently being in the hospital.

Inside Castle's P.I. office Hawley and Alexis are at the desk in his office looking at a report that Hawley was able to open.

Castle and Beckett walks in wondering what was going on with the two."Dad!" We found it!She points to the computer screen.

"What did you find Alexis?" He said to his daughter.

"Hawley was able to figure out the pass code for the file.", It turns out to be the off shore account for your so call friend Andrew Anderson and get this as well for Locksat drug shipments!"

Beckett eyes popped out when she heard that the account belonged to Locksat and William Bracken now dead. She just could not believe it at the moment with Alexis telling her about the account.

"Do you have the account numbers as well?" She asks them both.

"Yes!", Right here Beckett!" As Hawley shows the account numbers on the computer screen.

Castle tells them to put the file into a safe place by removing it from the computer's system. So this way the file won't be found any time soon.

AT THE 12TH PRECINCT...

Detective Kevin Ryan having just arrived decided to look at traffic cam footage on maybe, he will be able to catch the black sudan in traffic while they were trailing Castle and Beckett at the time just prior being called by his captain.

It took a little time in between phone calls and paper work, he was able to find something on the traffic cam having to noticed the up close license plate while writing down the numbers for the I.D. to be checked on the vehicle.

He was looking at the computer screen, when the I.D. that came up with the name of the owner being one Andrew Anderson, working for the high powered attorney in the Wall Street district and with no previous convictions. He turns the computer off to call Captain Beckett in regard to the information that was found.

Now back home at the Loft. Castle having placed the computer disk into his safe that was located somewhere in his office. He did not let Beckett know for her own good to protect her just in case something happens to him, his daughter or mother.

Beckett was in the bedroom changing out of her clothes when, Castle came up from behind her to take his wife into his arms to make her feel safe. She was cold from the cool air coming from the heating vents in the bedroom. It was at that moment her cell phone was ringing as she looks over at the dresser. Castle lets her go to answer the call thinking that it might be Ryan, and it was!

"Beckett!", Ryan did you find out anything at all?" she replied.

As Castle moves towards her to hear him talking.

"Are you sure Ryan?" She asks to make sure of the information.

"Yes Beckett I am!",The traffic cam footage showed the plate number quite clearly."

"Thank you, Ryan I will be in the morning to discuss it further!

"Good night." The cell phone goes dead as she turns to face her husband to kiss him on the lips very tenderly. It was at this point Richard Castle decided to lift his wife up by placing her on the bed for which she was completely nude, as he descends on top of her for which he hopes to be a wonderful evening filled with love between the both of them.

However the hidden video camera was watching them, as the person on the other end was smiling while taking a sip of his drink some where in Virginia.


	2. Chapter 3 Wounded Pride

Chapter Three "Wounded Pride"

Loksat was pissed off greatly, having to find out his people had screwed up once again. How many times did he have to tell them that the organization needed to go forward with the drug shipments or else it will be the end of the road.

Having to find out that another undercover agent was killed having to snoop too much into his business, and the twenty million dollars worth of drugs coming in from overseas Japan and Iran. He didn't need another stoppage of the shipments after the last time. Time was growing short with less then 30 hours to go before the first barge comes into the Newark Seaport.

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct...

Captain Kate Beckett was now moving in the right direction for when it comes to Loksat. But first she needed to weigh her options on how to go about getting into the Newark,Seaport without getting caught, She decided to call Ryan,L.T. and a few others into her office for a meeting along with placing a call to her husband Richard Castle.

Some 20 minutes later, with Castle having to arrive at the precinct was wondering what was going on when he saw his wife's office filled with alot of people. He goes to knock on the door when he hears someone telling him to come in.

"Okak everyone, the reason I called everyone to come here to discuss a case that is vitally important for when it comes to the welfare of young children and there parents on the subject of drugs." She replied.

"What are you talking about Beckett?" Ryan said while looking on at the others with the same confusion on their faces.

"What I am trying to say is the fact that I have been trying to find out where Loksat, for which all of you know that I have been trying to find evidence against his organization." Beckett saids to the group.

"Beckett I know your been trying to find the evidence, but don't you think that your going to have to put it behind you, before someone gets killed in the process?" Castle tells her the truth in front of everyone even though she is his wife afterall.

"Look!" I know this is a hard thing for me,but just need to find out the truth of the matter before the situation gets much worst!" She says to Castle and the group.

"Now listen everyone!",I need to ask all of you to help me out by going undercover as dock workers for the Newark Seaport.",I have found evidence tha Loksat drug shipments will be coming in real soon from Japan and Iran.", And we need to find it quickly before his people get to it and simply just disappear with the drugs."

Castle is the first to speak up. "And what do you want to do in regard to the undercover operation of yours?" He replied to his wife.

"The same thing Castle!", I suggest you have Hawley go with you to give a suggestion as to how to get into the seaport without getting stopped.", The same goes for the all of you as soon as possible before its too late!

NEWARK SEAPORT

The dock manager Abraham Haskell was checking his manafest for when the next barge shipments were supposed to be coming in. He noticed that the barge from Japan would be here soon, he had to make sure there was room for the barge since the dock workers were able to finish up with the removal of the products from the Canadien barge a few hours ago.

Otherwise they were still somewhat behind on the others. He had put in a request for additional workers coming in from New York City to help out until further notice. From what he understood the additional personal would be here very soon.

Sometime Later at the entrance of the Seaport. The security guard was checking over the I.D.'s of the new workers having to come in from New York City. Since they were undercover Ryan,L.T.,Hawley,Castle and two others were dressed as dock workers even though Castle had to wear glasses and his hair differently.

The guard told the group to report to the dock manager Abraham Haskell to give them there working assignments.

Everyone was keeping within their roles, until it was time to start looking for any type of evidence. But in the meantime after talking with Haskell for about 15 minutes, the group were told to the head for dock D to finish up the work on the Canadien barge. The dock master in charge told them that the barge coming from Japan had to be ready for docking very soon.

One of Dock manager's executive secord in command was coming into the office, while Haskell had gone to check on a few things outside, It was at this point his second in command went to place a call on his cell.

"Everything is all set sir!he replies to the person on the phone.

It was a this point the phone goes dead.


	3. Chapter Four Wounded Pride

**Chapter Four Wounded Pride**

 **In Virginia...Loksat was waiting to hear from his man in regard to his China drug shipment, He was worried that something might be wrong at the Newark,Seaport.**

 **Even though, its only been a few hours, he still needed to wait sitting by the phone was all he could do at the moment.**

 **Back at the Loft...**

 **Kate Beckett was worried that something might of gone wrong with the undercover operation. She had not heard one word from the group, since they started to work at the seaport.**

 **She tried to relax a little by taking a hot shower to relax her muscles that was not helping at all at the moment.**

 **All she can think at the moment, was the fact that her own husband actually told her off in the office at the precinct , and in front of everyone. She was pissed at that moment, but he was right afterall when it came down to it!**

 **Beckett went to lay down on the bed when the phone started to ring.**

 **She jumped up really quick to answer the phone, the caller I.D. showed that it was Jameison Rook to let her know that it was Castle.**

 **"Rook!", What's going on?" She replied. His voice was very low that know one would be able to hear him.**

 **"Listen carefully Beckett!", The shipment is due in 18 hours on the Japan barge." He replied to her listening to his every word.**

 **"Make sure to stay out of sight Rook when it gets in!",I will be sure to send in the troops as soon as we know for sure!" She saids to him.**

 **"Gotta go Beckett!" Everyone is still working on the dock including Ryan who is complaining about working too hard. He tells her to make her laugh a little to break up the tension.**

 **"Rook!", Please take care of yourself, okak!" she said to him feeling scared for him and the others.**

 **"I will!", And Kate, "I LOVE YOU!" He ends the call leaving her in tears.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Wounded Pride**

 **In Virginia...Loksat was waiting to hear from his man in regard to his China drug shipment,He was worried that something might be wrong at the Newark,Seaport.**

 **Even though its only been a few hours,he still needed to wait sitting by the phone was all he could do at the moment.**

 **Back at the Loft...**

 **Kate Beckett was worried that something might of gone wrong with the undercover had not heard one word from the group since they started to work at the seaport.**

 **She tried to relax a little by taking a hot shower to relax her muscles that was not helping at all at the moment.**

 **All she can think at the moment,was the fact that her own husband actually told her off in the office at the precinct ,and actually in front of was pissed at that moment,but he was right afterall when it came down to it!**

 **Beckett went to lay down on the bed when the phone started to ring.**

 **She jumped up really quick to answer the phone,the caller I.D. showed that it was Jameison Rook to let her know that it was Castle.**

 **"Rook!"What's going on?"She replied...His voice was very low that know one would be able to hear him.**

 **"Listen carefully Beckett!"The shipment is due in 18 hours on the Japan barge."He replied to her listening to his every word.**

 **"Make sure to stay out of sight Rook when it gets in!""I will be sure to send in the troops as soon as we know for sure! She saids to him...**

 **"Gotta go Beckett!"Everyone is still working on the dock including Ryan who is complaining about working too tells her to make her laugh a little to break up the tension.**

 **"Rook!Please take care of yourself,okak!she saids to him feeling scared for him and the others.**

 **"I will!"And Kate..."I LOVE YOU"!He ends the call leaving her in tears...**

 **End of chapter four**


	5. Chapter 5 Wounded Pride

Chapter Five Wounded Pride

Kate Beckett just could not believe it that her life again was falling apart at the seems, just after Castle had told her that he loves her very much.

Besides this was her idea in the first place to send the team to the Newark,Seaport, to look for Loksat's drug shipment. She needed to make sure that nothing goes wrong with the shipment coming in soon.

She needed to keep her mind on other things like finishing up her paperwork for the day from the other detectives, however it was not working at all until she saw Martha outside of her office.

She goes to walk outside of her office to talk with Martha.

"Martha!", How are you?" She replied.

"Kate, Are you all right?" As she moves closer to her.

"Martha,I am beside myself at the moment trying to get myself together." She saids to her.

"Kate darling!", Richard called me before he left to go on that under cover operation." He said to make sure that I keep an eye on his wife, because he doesn't want to lose you again!" She points out to her with the statement.

"I know Martha!", I just need to make this right before everybody that I loved over the years, doesn't get killed in the process further, Just because of my obsession with putting down Loksat and the person that killed my mother.

"Well anyrate my dear!", I will leave you to your work, hopefully it will end soon!" As she hugs her while saying goodbye.

Meanwhile at the Newark,Seaport...

Haskett's executive officer Evans was walking around the dock areas making sure everyone was working their particular areas.

When he reached the barge section for where the Japan shipment was supposed to be docking soon, noticed something.

Two men from the New York City local union that was brought in to help out was looking through containers that was none of there business.

Making sure that know one else was around, he pulled out his silencer from inside of his coat jacket.

Castle,Hawley,Ryan and L.T. were on the otherside of the dock section taking a break while Jones and Wilson went to investigate the containers for any type of clues. They have been with the 12th precinct for over a year having done so far great work.

Haskett's moved in very slowly so to catch them off guard. Just at the right moment he fired his weapon at both men sending them to fall into the bottom of the container. He jumped in to make sure that they were dead, along with climbing out to closed off the container with the new lock that he had on him at the time.

It was at this point he pulled out his cell phone.

AT THE HOME OF LOKSAT IN VIRGINIA...

Loksat was coming out of the shower, when he heard his cell phone go off, since he left it on the bathroom sink while during he was taking his shower.

He looked at the caller I.D. telling him the call was coming from Newark,New Jersey.

"Yes!",He listened to the caller on the phone telling him the news that he didn't want to hear at this particular time."Are you sure Haskett's?" He said to him on the phone.

"Yes sir!",I am very sure, I just need to find out if the others are cops as well!" He replies with his statement.

"Haskett's I need for you to make sure,if those guys are police then you know what to do! He saids in a gruff voice making him to feel threatened overall.

"I will !" He ends the call...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Wounded Pride

Beckett was in the bedroom having to take a shower, since she was not able to sleep after calling the Newark Police department, to send in there men to look for her people at the seaport. She had not heard a word from her group, since Castle had called her earlier. She was extremely worried that something might of happen to everyone.

It was at this point her cell phone went off. The caller I.D. showed it was from Kevin Ryan.

"Ryan!", What the hell is going on?" She replied.

"Beckett!",His voice was fading some what as she tried to hear what he was trying to say...

"What's wrong Kevin?" she replied feeling that her heart just sank on her.

"Listen Kate,there's been a shooting ,Castle was caught from behind when he was talking to you earlier."

"OMG!", What happen?" She was frantic now wanting to know the whole story."Where's Rick?"

"I am so sorry Kate!", Castle is currently being taken to the Newark Medical Center having to been shot in the leg, along with suffering with a very bad head concussion.

"What about the others?" She saids in a frantic voice.

"As far as I know Beckett, we have not been able to find Jones and Wilson at this point in time. "Were you able to ask for help to look for them?" He asks her feeling so upset for her and his friend Richard Castle.

"Yes Kevin!", They should be arriving soon at the seaport,they need to find them and what is happening with Loksat's barge with the drugs."

"Kate, don't you think its more important at this time to drive down and find out how your husband will be doing after all?"

Telling her off in a way a friend should be concerned.

"Your right!", I need to call Alexis and Martha to let them know on what is going on, I will leave as soon as I can once I talked with them."

Good!" I will need to go, the police have just arrived,I will have to advise them of the situation." The call ends as he walks over to the group waiting for him as with Hawley and L.T. both exhausted.

Inside the ambulance on the way to the medical center. The medical technician was having a hard time trying to control Castle's breathing at the moment, His vital signs were starting to crash. It would be a few more minutes before the ambulance would be arriving at the hospital.

When they arrived, the nurses and other attendees from he emergencey room entrance were taking Castle into an room for an exam by the staff.

Dr. Abrams a specialist in gun shot wounds knew right away that Castle was in trouble with losing a great deal of blood.

"Everyone we need to get this man into surgery stat!" It was at this point everyting started to move quickly.

Meanwhile...

Beckett and Alexis were on there way to Newark,New Jersey, As Alexis was driving since Kate Beckett was just too upset to keep her mind on the road.

Beckett had called the late shift commander at the precinct, to let him know on what was going on at the moment, plus the fact that she won't be coming into the office until further notice.

It was at this point at the Newark Seaport, one of the officers from the Newark police department was checking several of the empty containers with his flashlight.

It was at this point, he opened one of them to find something at the bottom. He called for help on his radio to send someone to help him. He said that it looked like two bodies that he found.

When Hawley and L. to follow the officers. They were able to confirm that the two men they found in the container was from the 12th precinct with gun shot wounds to kill them overall.

Sometime later at the Medical Center

Beckett and Alexis arrived at the emergencey entrance, having to ask for information on Richard Castle that was brought in awhile ago from a gun shot wound to the leg.

She tells the nurse who she was having to ask.

"Mrs Castle, your husband is still currently in surgery on the 6th floor. I suggest that you go to the visiting room for where a nurse will tell you the lastest update. From what I understand Dr. Stanley Abrams is working on your husband's leg and other issues mainly his breathing.

"Thank you!" Beckett and Alexis said together before heading for the elevator.

IN VIRGINIA...

Early that morning Loksat was receiving a report from his people on the drug shipment.

He was not happy at the moment having gotten the news about the barge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Wounded Pride

Once Loksat gave the word to Haskett's to make sure, he knew that his man would do the job after shooting the two cops that was snooping. All he had to do was just wait!

Newark Seaport...

Castle and Ryan decided to look for the two that went on their own looking for any type of evidence. However they had not seen them in several hours nor any calls. Castle was worried that maybe something had happened to them.

Since the night crew was now on for the evening, there would be less people around to bother them while checking. Hawley suggested that they break up covering more ground, Espically when the barge is due tommorrow.

Ryan and Castle agreed! L.T. and Hawley walked away to work on the east end, while Castle and Ryan towards the west.

It also gave a chance to call Beckett,but first he needed to make sure no one was around.

As Castle moved quickly, he was able to find a open spot to use his cell showing that he had an signal.

AT THE LOFT. Since it was very late Beckett wasn't able to sleep waiting for the phone to ring.

Suddenly the cell started to chirp, as she jumped up quickly from the bed.

"Nikki! Playing the undercover role in case someone was listening.

"Listen Nikki, There is a problem we have not seen Wilson and Jones in several hours."

He replied.

"Do you think that something has happened to them Rook?" she tell him.

"Possible!", But right now all of us have broken up to look for anything out of the ordinary."

While Castle was talking softly, he could be seen and heard by Haskett, as he waited in the shadows trying not to move.

"Do you want me to send in the troops?" She replied. "I will once, I give the word!"

"I will understand!", Listen, I need to go!", very quickly he said "I LOVE YOU" before the call went dead.

The need thing he knew was being hit over the head very hard, along with being shot to the leg feeling the bullet hit his body. All he need was the fact that he was passing out from the pain and being hit to his head.

Haskett decided to drag the body to one of the empty containers.

It was at this point just before Castle had finished talking to the group, he had turned on his tracer on his phone and shirt.

Ryan was told to stay a little bit behind Castle until he knew that it was safe to make the call.

He also told him to turn on his tracking device to keep tabs of him while making the call.

At this point, Ryan had noticed something very odd with the tracer, it was leading him to a bunch of empty containers. As for Haskett, he place the body into the container. He then left for the office to call Loksat.

Ryan was getting very close, when he noticed blood on the ground using his flashlight. He followed the trail of blood leading to the container. It was open when he climbed on top to look inside using his flashlight.

When he noticed."OMG!", He climbed down making sure he did not hurt Castle further.

He could see that he was out cold with a bullet wound to the leg, along with a possible concussion.

He tried to see if he could wake Castle, but in the meantime, he pulled off his jacket taking out his shirt to tie around the leg to at lease try to stop the bleeding.

In the meantime.

Virginia...three a.m.

Loksat was asleep when he had gotten a call.

It was from his man in Newark.

"Haskett!", What did you find out after all?" He replied still half asleep.

"They are all cops!", I was able to put down another one, even though he might not die because I didn't do enough damage to him.

"Very well!", Keep me posted once you find out anything further.", He did not give Haskett a chance to speak any further having to end he call.

He had to make an important call. He needed to make sure that the barge will be diverted to another port. He did not need to have the authorities to come down to the seaport to search the barge and ruin his plans.

Meanwhile ...

Ryan was able to make contact with the others along with calling for help and the ambulance.

But he also needed to call Captain Beckett to tell her the news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight "Wounded Pride"

It was awhile before Beckett was able to find out any further information on her husband Richard Castle. One of the nurses had come out earlier to let her know that Dr. Abrams was still working on Richard Castle.

Alexis was sound asleep on the waiting room couch for the last few hours, along with a few others from the 12th precinct.

Inside the operating room, was currently done working on his patient. He was still critical due to the amount of lost blood to weakened his immune system even further. Otherwise Castle needed to be watched closely for any other issues in regard to the head concussion and brain stem fluid having to been drained for now.

Dr. Abrams had told his head nurse that he needed to speak with his wife. But in the meantime, they would be taking Richard Castle to ICU for close watching of his vitals and fluid intake, along with any additional build up of fluid on his brain stem.

walks into the waiting room asking to speak with Mrs Castle.

When Beckett saw the doctor, she jumped out of her seat very quickly to wake up Alexis from her sleep.

"How is he Dr. Abrams?" She replies.

" , your husband is currently being taken to ICU. He's going to be watched very closely due to the blood lost, and mostly fluid build up on his right side brain stem." He saids with caution in his voice.

"How long before you will know that my husband will be out of danger?" Her voice was shaking after asking the question.

"The nurses in ICU will make sure to keep a close watch on .", If anything changes, I will be sure to be called right away." He tells her looking like she was ready to drop from the emotional strain.

"Thank you, ,I need to go see him right now." As she walks away from him heading towards Alexis.

Meanwhile at the Newark Seaport...

Police authorities from the Newark police department, along with Ryan,L.T. and a few others were checking out the barge for the evidence.

Currently everyone was working the lower levels of the barge. The police authorities had asked all of the employees on the barge to wait at the seaport deck section, so that they can look around without being bothered.

Ryan and L.T. having to be exhausted from the entire affair, They needed to push themselfs into finding anything out of order with the barge's shipment. Using there flashlights, they were able to see the area that needed to be checked.

Having to moved the boxes that was getting in their way, Ryan was able to find several bags underneath. He asked L.T. to turn his flashlight into his area, so that he can cut open the bags and if the items inside were the drugs that they were looking for the past few weeks.

Ryan just could not believe his eyes, when he tested the powder inside to be pure cocaine totally a fortune on the black market.

Both Ryan and L.T. were able to find other types of drug merchandise, while they were checking the entire lower section.

Ryan told L.T. to go topside to let everyone know they found the drug merchandise to be from loksat's organization. And they needed to be sure that nothing goes wrong this time around.

Once topside the proper authorities knew that the shipment had to be protected from Loksat's main people, involved with getting the shipment to him in Virginia. As far as the authorities knew that Loksat was located at the moment. But they had to be careful none the less.

Meanwhile at the Medical Center...

Kate Beckett Castle had gone to ICU, as with Alexis to see him in his room 621 ICU unit by himself.

Two of the nurses working the unit were checking the overhead monitors for any type of changes in his vitals, as Castle was still under from the surgery. His facial color did not look all that good making him look awfully pale and completely scaring both the ladies sitting next to his bed.

The last time Beckett saw Castle looked this pale, was when he was infected with the toxic while she was part of the IGA office in Washington,D,C. two years prior.

In Virginia...

Loksat was on the outside of his home getting into his black sadan when the phone was ringing inside his coat pocket.

"Yes!",he replied looking at his watch.

It was a minute later when he slams his hand against the top of the roof of the car. He was pissed as hell after hearing the bad news.

"Very well!" It was at this point he slams the phone down to the ground extremely upset.

"Damn you,Beckett!", I will get even with you when I get the chance!" As he leaves picking up the phone to make further plans to get his revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Wounded Pride

Loksat was pissed off that his plans were ruined because of Kate Beckett. He was going to get revenge no matter what! He was at the point that something needed to be done as soon as possible, before the next barge is supposed to be coming into the United States.

But this time somewhere else that the New York authorities won't be finding out including the 12th precinct.

A couple of his key members in his organization was asked to come to his home in Virginia, to discuss options on how to go about removing someone from the playing field.

Someone had suggested placing a bomb at the 12th precinct, once she is in her office or her car since they know she is currently staying at the Newark Medical Center, while her husband was recovering from his injuries.

Loksat had said that he needed to wait a few days until, what he knew was going on with his first shipment. Knowing full well that the police authorities, were able to find the cocaine on the barge.

He still had certain key members of the police force on his corruption list to return favors for him.

Everyone agreed to wait the few days until they were ready to move either way. But in the meantime his people including, a man name Hunt would be checking the possibilties on where and when to place the bombs that Loksat had mention.

Somewhere outside of Virginia...

Castle's step mother Rita has been keeping tabs on what has been going on with Richard Castle and Beckett. She had heard on the news what had happen at the Seaport with Castle getting shot, along with a severe head concussion.

She was receiving a call on her cell telling her that her husband Jackson had information in regard to what Loksat was up to overall.

He was able to get into his organization as part of the team using fake I.D.'s letting Loksat know that he was the man for his group, along with being a crack shot with a rifle and other weapons.

Jaskson Hunt has been inside the organization, the past few months after having to be involved with Henry Jenkins in Thailand for the C.I.A. And now it was chance to finally try to stop him before more damage is done to his extended family.

He told Rita that he needed to head for Newark, New Jersey to let Beckett know that she was in grave danger from Loksat and his organization.

Rita told Jackson that he needed to do it quickly before it was too late to do anything about it! He agreed mostly as he ended the call to head for the airport as soon as possible.

Meanwhile at the New Jersey Hospital...

Inside the ICU unit Dr. Abrams was checking Castle's vitals seeing that his condition was being downgraded to serious at the moment, along with no new fluid build up on the brain stem.

He was happy that Richard Castle was somewhat doing better. All he needed now was a complete miracle that he makes a complete recovery. needed to let Mrs Castle know about the news, as she had been staying in the waiting room since he was brought into the emergencey room from the Seaport.

Beckett was currently awake, since Martha had driven down from the Hamptons with fresh clothes for her and Alexis, she was able to feel at least fresh from the past few days. While everyone waited for further updates from the doctor.

It was at that particular moment came into the waiting room to give her the news.

"How is he Dr.?" Waiting for his reply.

"It looks like your husband is going to make it after all, providing that no new problems crop from the fluid in the brain stem.

Otherwise he will be find and continue on with his writing Nikki Heat novels."

He replies to give everyone a good chuckle at his statement.

" are you a fan of Nikki Heat and Jamesion Rook?" She said to him.

"Yes I am Mrs Castle!", I am waiting to start reading your husband's lastest"Driving Heat". She smiles for the first time in days since first started all this nonsense with Loksat's drug shipment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Wounded Pride

After had left the waiting room, it gave a chance for Beckett to finally go get something to eat, she asked Alexis and Martha on whether or not they wanted something from the cafternia.

The both of them decided to go with her for support just in case she needed to be called back to the ICU unit.

Sometime Later. Jackson Hunt had arrived in Newark,New Jersey airport. He was able to rent a car without a problem. As he was able to change his appearance a little, so that he won't be caught by any of Loksat's man, just in case they were in the area of the hospital.

But in the meantime, he called his wife Rita to let her know that he had landed at the Newark,Airport and would be on his way to the Medical Center to talk with Kate and hopefully get the chance to see his son.

While Kate,Alexis and Martha were spending time in the cafternia, was called to ICU by the nurses to check on Richard Castle his patient, as he was starting to come awake finally since the shooting.

was checking Castle with his light looking into his blue eyes. As of right now was pleased with the results. His main head nurse had told him that the brain stem currently was find, as there were no further fluid built up on the brain.

He had asked the nurse to see if Mrs Castle was around in the waiting area. Otherwise to please have her paged to come to the ICU unit right away.

It was at this point Jackson Hunt entered the hospital asking for where he can find a patient that was brought in with a gun shot wound. He told the woman at the admitting desk that he was a family member of Richard Castle.

"Very well sir!", Please go to the sixth floor ICU section and ask the nurses at the desk for where is located in the unit.

"Thank you!" He replied before heading for the sixth floor. But first he needed to find out just where was Kate Beckett at the moment.

Once he arrived onto the floor, he asked one of the nurses for where was Richard Castle was located, along with Mrs Castle.

A young nurse having to just started her shaft a little while ago was able to give the man the information,along with letting him know that 's wife was downstairs in the cafternia, but would coming back up soon with the page, that his doctor wanted to let her know that was starting to come around.

"That is wonderful News!" He Replied while moving to look for his private room in the ICU section.

It was at this point Jackson Hunt saw the elevator open up letting out Kate,Alexis and Martha onto the floor heading for the room.

He needed to be careful at this point, in order to not scare them very quickly.

But in the meantime,miles away from the Medical Center. Loksat's men had arrived to check out the area for where Captain Kate Beckett would be,even though they were told to wait a few days before taking action against her.

So they decided to wait for the right time, along with finding out when the next shipment would be arriving at the South Street Seaport in New York City.

Castle was finally opening his eyes when he noticed three beautiful ladies sitting on the side of him turning his head.

He started to say something with his dry,cotton mouth. "Did anybody miss me while I was out like a light?" He saids to the group while making them relieved with his crazy remark, and to be his normal self.

"Rick,do you realized how worried everybody has been these last few days?" Beckett bends over to give her husband a quick kiss to the lips.

As with Alexis and Martha both having tears in there eyes.

It was at this point that Jackson Hunt came in as well to say something to the group.

"I am glad to see that my son is doing quite well afterall, in spite of what had happened!" He said while walking closer.

Everyone of the ladies were somewhat shocked since its been a long time having to seen him.

"Dad!", What's going on to have you come here in the first place?" Trying to talk without having to choke on his own words.

"Lets just say Richard,that it is vitally important to let all of you know including Captain Beckett, that your life is in grave danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Beckett wanting to know the answer to his statement.

"Why I am saying it,is because of your involvement with Loksat and his organization!",Kate,there is a bounty out now on your head ordered by Loksat himself to be rid of you, Espically after his twenty million dollar drug shipment was seized by the Newark police authorities and yours from the 12th precinct!"

OMG! She replied to the group.

"This is why I am here to help in trying to find the ones that will try and kill you with either with a bomb or shooting!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Wounded Pride Final

It was getting deadly serious now, as the group waited for the helicopter to arrive on the top of the hospital roof for emergencies. Beckett and Hunt waited while he explained the plan to her while the helicopter could be scene from the distant.

However at the Newark,Seaport the local Newark police were still checking the area for further evidence. But this time the Captain of the Newark police force was able to catch one of the main members of Loksat's organization having left a trail behind him to be caught.

Haskett's was caught trying to get away from the scene after having to placed a long distance call, since the police have been keeping close tabs on him for months. Only Beckett's precinct were not informed of this information during this time because of her involved two years prior with the IGA office.

Both the local authorities and the F.B.I. decided to make a deal to protect him from Loksat's assisins. One of the main questions that he was asked during the questioning was "WHERE IS LOKSAT" and when is the next ship due to arrive?

He agreed in regard to answering the questions, but he also said that they needed to find Beckett before its too late! It was at this point the authorities went into full action trying to make contact with Beckett, along with calling the Virginia authorities to send in a full swat teams to find Loksat.

It was at this point with Beckett,Hunt and now Rita flying the helicopter were two hours away from Loksat's position.

The local F.B.I, Swat and other members of the police force were gathering to discuss tactics on how to go about getting into the main compound of Loksat's home.

It was at this point Loksat was still inside the compound.

However sometime later. Hunt asked Rita to land a half mile away from the compound. As they gathered up there weapons for the hike.

Once they arrived to the main gate, Hunt was able to catch the one guard by knocking him out and hiding him into the high grass section. Along with deactivating the camera system for the main gate area.

Inside the house Loksat was talking with one of his orgainzation members in regard to when the next shipment would be arriving in New York City.

But in the meantime Hunt,Rita and Beckett were able to make it into the house without anyone stopping them at the moment.

As soon as they reached the main kitchen area, they were able to hear someone inside.

Hunt was able to see inside with a crack of the door left opened. It was at this point Hunt would use the blowdart to knock out the person inside, and it worked. All three were able to move the body into one of the kitchen closets for storage.

"Let's go!" He saids to the two women watching for any other guards.

They were able to climb the stairs to the secord level of the house having to be very careful in order to not make too much noise.

Loksat was located down the hall, as they heard voices coming from one of the back bedrooms.

Local authorities were making thier way into the compound. One of the swat team members noticed something in the high grass to be a body. It was at this point they knew something was going on. They had suspected that Beckett and her friends were probably inside trying to get to Loksat.

Everyone was told to watch there step going into the house.

When Hunt and the others arrived to the sound of the voices, they decided to barge in quickly blasting away with their rifles.

They were able to shoot down one of the members, even though Loksat started to laugh at the group.

"What's so damn funny Loksat?" Beckett tells him with her rifle trained on him after all this time. She was fuming within herself wanting to take him down at this particular moment.

However Hunt decided to do the killing himself after all this time investigating him from outside the C.I.A.

"Since you don't have an answer for Beckett, maybe this will loosen your tongue!" Hunt fired the rifle directly at his head with two shots taking down Loksat finally!

It was at this point they needed to get out, as soon as possible by climbing out the window having to travel down the vines hanging next to the walls.

They were able to hear the others coming thinking that it was police,F.B.I. or swat.

They needed to run quickly before getting caught.

Meanwhile the authorities found Loksat dead with two bullets to the head. It was thier chance to look around the entire grounds for evidence.

It was sometime later. F.B. techs were able to find the most important files having to been able to break the password codes. All of Loksat's drug laundering and money funds dating back to 1980.

They even found the information as to where the next drug shipment would be heading.

Sometime later in Newark,New Jersey Medical Center.

Captain Kate Beckett was alone now inside her husband's hospital room, while he was sound asleep from the medication that was given to him earlier.

She went to hold his hand. As he started to wake up from her touch.

She bends over to kiss him on his cheek.

"Don't I deserve better Kate then a little peck on the cheek?" He tells her in a low tone with his voice.

She winds up giving a whopper of a wet kiss onto his dry lips.

"So tell me Kate,is it over finally?" He replied very softly to his wife.

"Yes!", Its finally over Rick!" As she bends down to lay her head onto his chest very gentlely for the first time since getting shot.

THE END


	12. Chapter two

WOUNDED PRIDE Chapter two

Loksat continued to watch the video feed of Castle's and Beckett's loft. He needed to keep a close eye on his adversary espicially with Captain Beckett. He didn't need to have his organization shut down because of her obsession to find him overall.

He had made sure certain key enemies of his team, were push out of the way as with William Bracken. He was the one man that had to be taken down despite all of his connections from over the years.

Now Loksat was licking his wounds in order to get back his business, back into order with the up and coming drug shipments coming in from overseas on the barge in Newark's seaport. From what he understands the barge will be docking within the next 36 hours totally over 20 million dollars.

BACK IN NEW YORK CITY...

Sergeant Esposito currently still in the hospital is recovering from two gun shot wounds to the shoulder and right leg. He was going crazy to leave as soon as possible, but then again with his doctor's orders he will be on a short medical leave. His friends espicially Kevin Ryan was making sure that he stayed off his feet despite what happened to him.

It was at this point Esposito was waiting to go downstairs for tests to make sure all was in order with his shoulder and leg, before he's able to leave the hospital. He was driving Lanie nuts with having to be not able to get back into the swing of things with his work at the precinct.

Lanie as of right now is sitting next to her friend while waiting to go downstairs."LOOK!" You need to calm down and just take it easy.",There is nothing for you to do at this point Javier." She said to him still very much upset in what happen to him.

"I know Lanie!" ,I just wish I knew on just what the hell is going on at the moment with Castle and Beckett!", Ever since they left that first time I am wondering if it has to do with Beckett's long time case and Castle's abduction?", Even though in my mind I still think that Castle was behind it as with his father Jackson Hunt."

"Your wrong Javier when you say that Castle was behind it, because we do know that Henry Jenkins had something to do with it.", And besides Castle still doesn't have any memory on what exactly happen to him during that point in time." As she points out to him while waiting for the nurse.

It was at this point the nurse came in with the wheelchair to take her patient downstairs for the tests.

Meanwhile at the Loft...

Castle is in his office trying to work on his next novel. But at this point his mind is not on writing at the moment, while his wife is working at the precinct trying to track down leads into the Loksat organization.

Lately he's been feeling uneasy that something is surely not right ever since, Beckett dropped the ball with coming back to him and their marriage. She still has not been able to relax knowing full well that Loksat's people are after her and Castle.

Castle decides it was time to make something to eat instead of writing, since he was not able to keep his mind focused at the moment.

Currently the Loft was quiet with Alexis having to be at her mid afternoon class before heading back to the P. . As for his mother, she was staying rather busy at the acting school along with her lastest play on Broadway.

Richard Castle turned on the small tv on the counter while he was finishing up making his chicken salad.

He had the news on in which the reporter was talking about a recent shooting near the Newark's local seaport. A man name Donald Langey was reported found dead with two bullets to the head and stomach at close range. Police authorities tell me that Langey was an undercover drug inforcement agent for New Jersey's police force in Newark. He's been with the police force almost 16 years leaving behind a wife and two boys ages from 12 to 15 years old.

It was at this point Castle was trying to put two to two together in regard to the news report and Loksat's drug shipment.

Meanwhile at the precinct...

Captain Beckett was watching the same news report in her office having to be going over reports from her detectives including Kevin Ryan. She just could not get over it that another undercover agent was killed. But she needed to find out on whether or not the agent was in charge of finding out anything in regard to Loksat.

She gets on the phone calling the Newark Police department special units undercover department.

NEWARK,NEW JERSEY POLICE DEPARTMENT

Captain David Wilkinson currently having to read the report on the death of his agent, in front of him was quite upset since Langey was very much involved in his work including his latest job. He was able to work undercover at the Newark's Seaport to find any type of clues into drug trafficing coming into the states.

Wilkinson receives a phone call as the caller I.D. tells him that its from New York city area code. He goes to answer the call.

After a minute or so, he tells Captain Beckett that he's not exactly sure on whether a large shipment of drugs was coming into the Seaport. All he knew was the fact that his man was killed because of something he must of found. And he needed to find out what and why as he continued to answer her questions further for another minute before she ends the conversation with him saying good afternoon to her.

This really had his interest peaked wanting to find out the decided to call for a meeting with the rest of his undercover agents.

And in the meantime Captain Beckett called her husband to tell him the information for which she will be home soon. She was basically caught up having to look at the time, she was going to make final rounds before heading on home.

AT LOKSAT'S HOME IN VIRGINIA...

He was receiving a phone call from Newark,New Jersey.

He picks up the phone."Yes!", Are you stupid?",How could you do that right now killing that undercover agent when the shipment is due shortly at the Seaport?"

TO BE CONTINUED WITH CHAPTER THREE...


End file.
